Tootie
Tootie is the younger sister of Vicky who has a crush on Timmy Turner. Background The younger sister of Vicky, she is a geeky girl with a crush on Timmy. Vicky tortures Tootie whenever she's not babysitting, meaning that she is twice as miserable as Timmy, but she does not have her own Fairy Godparents. Tootie harbors an obsessive crush on Timmy to the point where her room is a shrine of pictures of him and other related merchandise. Often she is shown to be crafty and knowledgeable, inventing numerous devices to eavesdrop on Timmy, while other episodes depict her as more as a little girl who enjoys playing with dolls and other girly stuff, though the dolls are usually of her and Timmy. It is never explained why Tootie is in love with Timmy. In some comics and early season portrayals, Vicky is protective of her little sister and even encourages her to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him. In most episodes Season 2 and beyond however, Vicky is very mean, terrifies Tootie and her parents, and generally hates her little sister. For Tootie, the feeling is mutual, as she is willing to expose Vicky's cruel habits to Timmy's parents, and dreams of trashing her older sister's room. However, when Tootie was loaned Cosmo and Wanda to make up for a lousy birthday she did not use them to harm or get revenge on Vicky despite her ruining Tootie's birthday in the first place. Description Tootie has black hair with high pigtails and dark eyes. Her eyes and glasses are distinctly different than other characters on the show that wear glasses, because they are not connected together. She wears purple braces on her teeth without a wire, possibly for an overbite which is seen sometimes when she smiles. She is around Timmy's height, and wears purple horn-rimmed glasses, a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a gray skirt over black tights and shoes. Her outfit resembles a Parochial school uniform. In a few shots, her legs are shown to be bare without tights but this is an animation error. She is around 10 years old, but is implied to be younger than Timmy.Boy ToyBirthday Wish Sometimes, she is shown in Timmy's school but she has never appeared in his class. Tootie often cries because of mistreatment by Vicky, or from being rejected and ignored by Timmy. She is also brave and was willing to stand up to the school bully Francis for Timmy, as well as defeat an army of magic socket puppets barehanded to force Timmy to kiss her in Dread N' Breakfast. She also collects toy wands, and imagines herself being a fairy princess or the 'future Mrs. Turner'. In her first appearance in series, in the episode "The Fairy Flu", Tootie did not have braces, her head and glasses were shaped different, and she wore bright colored clothing in contrast to her usual monotonous color scheme. She also had a different voice actor. Personality Tootie is modeled after the stereotypical "fangirl" in the way she acts, especially toward Timmy. She has a room full of store-bought Timmy merchandise and often parades around in Timmy-related paraphernalia, despite that Timmy is not famous in-universe, and has a strong obsession with the show's main character (Timmy) to the point where she wants to marry him. This is most prominently seen in an episode where Timmy actually does become famous, and Tootie becomes one of his crazed star-struck fans, doing things like attempting to get into his limousine (while its still moving) or holding up a "Marry Me! sign at his big concert. Tootie often has outbursts of excitement, and screams to empathize things much like her sister Vicky, although Tootie has a very different personality than her sister especially in the way they act toward Timmy. Sometimes when she is chasing Timmy or near him she will hyperventilate when she laughs.Birthday WishHomeWreckerDread N' Breakfast Info Early Life Not very much has been revealed about Tootie before she met Timmy. It is suggested that Timmy has known about Tootie's crush on him before he even met Cosmo and Wanda, as neither fairy knew who she was when they first met Timmy in "The Fairy Flu". Her relationship with Vicky is even more mysterious. In the earliest episodes and comics featuring Vicky and Tootie they harbor no ill-will toward each other, and Vicky even encourages Tootie to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him. In later episodes however, Vicky treats Tootie like any other kid she tortures. In "The Masked Magician", Vicky named Tootie first on her list of enemies, it is possible she means Tootie was the first enemy she ever made. Present Life Tootie attends Dimmsdale Elementary School. She has never been seen in Timmy's class, but usually appears during recess outside in the playground. Tootie is bullied by Francis although not as badly or as frequently as Timmy and his friends. Tootie also knows who Trixie Tang is and hates her, but has never actually been singled out by the popular kids in any episode yet. It is unknown if this hatred is a result of a previous incident or plain jealousy, but Tootie has also never considered Trixie to be a threat to her relationship with Timmy. Tootie and Trixie's love plots rarely intersect with each other, and they've only seen together during School's Out!: The Musical during a music scene. Tootie is also a member of the "Cream Puffs", a girl scout type organization lead by Mrs. Turner, and Tootie has earned a merit badge in CPR ("mouth to mouth") which she sometimes reminds Timmy much to his dismay. The Cream Puffs also do ballet, and Tootie was their lead dancer during one of their pageants. Besides her one sided relationship with Timmy, it is not known who her friends are, and it is said that Vicky scares away many of them. Besides her fellow Cream Puffs, Tootie rarely appears with any other character her age. As revealed in "Birthday Wish!", Tootie is twice as miserable as Timmy. When Timmy loans her Cosmo and Wanda for her birthday, she uses them to throw a big birthday party. But Cosmo and Wanda did not have enough time to explain to her Da Rules, and Tootie wanted to reveal them to everybody because she thought it would be rude to keep them a secret. This is possibly the reason why she cannot be given fairies. Since she is only just reaching the age Timmy was when he got Cosmo and Wanda, there might still be a chance for her. Post-''Birthday Wish'' episodes show her as less miserable and she might not need them anymore. Future Although Tootie is never shown as an adult in Channel Chasers, it is widely assumed by many that she married Timmy and is the mother of Timmy's children. Tammy Turner shares her distinctive glasses, mouth shape, and plaid clothing. Tommy Turner has her hair color and nose shape. Timmy's children are babysat by a robot modeled by a company owned by Vicky meaning that her family still has some sort of connection with the Turners. Official word from Butch Hartman himself on the matter reveals that it could be anybody, but Tammy was designed to have features of both Tootie and Trixie to leave it ambiguous.Butch Hartman Official Forums Trivia * Tootie was introduced in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode "The Fairy Flu", in which she already had a crush on Timmy. * Her name is possibly a homage to a character of the same name from the 1980's TV sitcom The Facts of Life. The Tootie in that show was also geeky, wore braces, and was the youngest of the bunch. * It's unknown if Tootie is her real name or nickname, but it's usually written everywhere in her room or on banners during her birthday, and in a deleted scene from Boy Toy Timmy, Chester, and A.J. make fun of her name as well, so it's likely it's her real name. * Her appearance was redesigned in her Season 2 re-introduction "Boy Toy" to what it is today. * According to the official script to 'Boy Toy', Tootie is 9. According to the book "Fairly Odd Funnies", she is 8 (although this is not an official source). The episode "Birthday Wish" suggests that she is younger than Timmy, while "Squirrely Puffs" suggests they are closer in age. Most likely after her birthday episode she turned ten. * She usually appears at least once per season, except for Season 1 which had only six episodes. Her appearances became more frequent in Season 4 and Season 5, but dropped off again after the introduction of Poof. It is also notable that from Season 6 onward, Tootie's glasses are round and sometimes black instead of her usual purple "cats eye rim" style. Quotes :See Character Quotes#Tootie Appearances Episodes *The Fairy Flu *Boy Toy *Love Struck *Abra-Catastrophe! (cameo) *Hard Copy (cameo) *Kung Timmy *Chip off the Old Chip (cameo) *HomeWrecker *Timmy's 2-D House of Horror *Channel Chasers *Birthday Wish! *The Masked Magician (mentioned) *Mooooving Day! (cameo) *Oh, Brother! *Dread N' Breakfast *Merry Wishmas *Squirrely Puffs *One Man Banned (cameo) Comics NickMag.com *Pack of Lies *Literally! *The Big Surprise *Elmerella Video games *Breakin' Da Rules *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Fan works :See: Fairly Odd Fanon Wiki Pictures Image:1185306954_f.jpg|Tootie in School's Out! The Musical Image:Ttls2.jpg|Tootie kissing Timmy in Love Struck Image:TootieCake.jpg|Playing with Cosmo and Wanda Image:Tooteyes.jpg|Tootie's eyes behind her glasses (Birthday Wish) Image:TootieAtXmas.jpg|Tootie during the special Merry Wishmas Image:FFlu1.png|The first "Timmy/Tootie" episode The Fairy Flu Image:Tootiefan.jpg|Tootie is a parody of a "Timmy fangirl" References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Kids